


Twittering Of My Heart

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re a celebrity who just broke up and I tweeted you a selfie with the caption “date me” as a joke but you thought I was serious?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twittering Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/gifts).



> Just something short and stupid for hazelandglasz as I know she had a bad day and well, someone needs to write that girl a fic every once in awhile, she does it for all of us.

_“…and it seems that while our very own Porcelain version of Peter Allen can work it up on stage, Kurt Hummel’s latest beau has had enough taken his last bow. There is no word from either Mr. Hummel or Mr. Crawford about the reason for the split but sources close to the pair say…”_

“Sam turn that crap off.” came Blaine’s voice from the kitchen, as his roommate mindlessly watched the latest Broadway scoop from TMZ. He had perked up on hearing the voice of his crush, Kurt, but he didn’t want to hear about the man’s heartbreak.

Blaine had loved Kurt ever since he had seen him as an extra in Newsies upon his arrival in New York. No part was small enough to contain the essence of Kurt, how he shone and was meant for bigger things. Since then Blaine had followed Kurt’s rise to stardom, finally seeing him as a leading man in the latest revival of _The Boy from Oz_ , with rumours of a Tony nomination flying around his name.

Once upon a time Blaine would have adored to star alongside Kurt onstage. But he found after a few setbacks that he preferred helping others discover the love of music instead of the stress of being judged onstage eight times a week. So he had switched to a teaching degree mid-way through his second year, and had never looked back.

Now he had a steady job teaching music at Harvey Milk Elementary School, with word of him being allowed to co-head the drama department next year. Sure he missed performing but that’s what hi bi-weekly karaoke nights were for, as well as summer stock performances and holiday spectaculars.

Through it all, Blaine’s crush on Kurt never died. The man had come from Ohio, like himself and was working hard to make a name for himself. He had escaped homophobia and personal tragedy, gotten rejected from his dream school only to get invited back the next semester. He had soared, proving all the naysayers wrong. To Blaine that was what made him attractive and admirable, though his insanely good looks did not hurt one iota.

Especially in those skin tight gold pants he wore during ‘Not the Boy Next Door’. Blaine would pay to be those pants during that number. Or even the piano given how Kurt gyrated around on top of it with lustful thrusts of his hips.

“Poor guy. That British dude seems like an ass anyways.” Sam commented as the story droned on, though with a lowered volume in difference to Blaine’s dislike of the program.

Blaine just murmured in agreement as he continued drying the last of the dishes from their supper, putting them away distractedly as he strained to hear tales of Kurt being distracted, Adam being over committed and clingy and the two being doomed from the start. He sighed, wondering when either Kurt or he would ever find a guy worthy of them. Sure he had a string of relationships since high school, but nothing serious, nothing lasting.

“He does deserve better. Someone who can put up with the insanity of his life and be able to let him escape it at the same time. Someone who will worship him without having to have their world revolve around him.” Blaine commented, wishing for one brief moment that he could be that man in Kurt Hummel’s life.

He stared wistfully at the screen, a small smile on his face as he saw video footage of Kurt’s last interview discussing his role as the infamous Mr. Allen. It was only then that he even noticed the flash of his phone in Sam’s hands. “Sam! What in the heck are you doing?”

Sam smirked. “You meant someone like you. You meant you. So I am showing him his options.” He said before tossing the phone Blaine’s way and running out the door. “You’ll thank me later!” he exclaimed right before the door slammed.

Blaine was too flabbergasted to even register what had happened until he saw the Twitter app opened. More specifically the latest tweet from his account, showing him starring off dreamily with the question ‘You deserve better. How about you date me instead?’ tweeted right at Kurt Hummel himself.

 

Blaine was sure he could feel the blood running from his face, and wasn’t sure if he should delete the tweet first or kill Sam first. He was about to hit the Delete option when a notification popped up.

_@KHummel: Tomorrow night, Nobu at 7pm. BTW, I love the bowtie cutie ;)_

It was a joke. It had to be a joke. There is no way that THE Kurt Hummel had accepted a date with him. He then noticed the bowtie in question, a replica of Finch’s from _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_ that he had bought, a memorial from his first Broadway show. Blaine never believed in luck, but he knew without a doubt that if he was going to actually show up at Nobu tomorrow night, he would still be wearing this bowtie. After all it was not every day that his crush called him cutie.

The next evening Blaine looked himself over, the bright purple bowtie tied around his neck, his suit pressed neatly. Even if this was a joke, even if Kurt didn’t actually show, he was determined to look good, maybe he could grab a table at Nobu anyway. Maybe Kurt had a cute assistant who ran his Twitter and they could have a good night of it. Blaine was determined to look at this evening as a glass half full kind of night.

When he arrived at the restaurant, the maitre d’ looked him up and down with a smirk before asking if he had a reservation. Before Blaine would even respond, a shapely blonde came over to whisper in the man’s ear, gesturing to a booth in the back where Blaine could see a familiar chestnut coif. The woman then turned to him and smiled “Sorry sir, Mister Hummel is awaiting you, I’ll take you right to him”.

Blaine tried to keep his mouth closed, but he was sure he was gasping just a little. He was doing a little dance inside, he was actually going on a date with THE Kurt Hummel! Maybe it would end with him getting served a restraining order, but a small part of Blaine could not help but hope. He was brought to the table and sat across from Kurt Hummel. He was dressed smartly as always, in a patterned black suit, a bright neckercheif around his throat, a nervous smile on his face.

“Hi there. I’m Blaine. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Blaine said, sticking his hand out for Kurt to shake. “I was terrified I was going to get Punk’d or something when I came tonight.” he laughed when Kurt took his hand in a firm handshake.

“I thought I was going to get stood up, sure you would think this was some kind of joke.” Kurt confessed, keeping hold of Blaine’s hand, neither of them seeming to mind.

“I thought it might be, but…I wasn’t about to chance it. I have been watching your career for years and even if I only got to have a nice meal with you, it would have been worth it. Though I still have to ask why you agreed to this date” Blaine asked.

Kurt looked contemplative, eventually letting go of Blaine’s hand to take a sip of water. “Honestly? After Adam and I called it quits I just wanted something…normal. Someone normal. He wanted more than I could give, that spark, and when I didn’t feel it, he lashed out. It’s been over for awhile, but he broke the story so he could publicly move on. So when you tweeted me, I took a chance. Even if nothing comes of it, we can both have a story to take away. Plus I really do love that bowtie.” Kurt finished with a blush.

Blaine smiled, laying his hand out on the table again, smiling when Kurt took it. “I can do normal.” he said, not even noticing their waiter coming around to the table to get their order.

At the end of the night as Blaine closed the door to Kurt’s cab, his lips still tingling from the kiss they had shared and Kurt’s number on his phone, he knew the one thing he had to do. Taking out his phone he hit his speed dial and waited while the phone rang. “Hey Sam…thanks.”

A groggy Sam immediately woke up and exclaimed “I call best man!” and even though Blaine knew it had been one date, he had no doubts that in a few years, Sam would totally hold him to that.


End file.
